


Pick Up Lines

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dante is a dork, Flustered Nero, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sexual Humor, so is nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: Dante think he slick





	Pick Up Lines

Nero hummed along with the music pouring out of his headphones as he skimmed through one of Dante's magazines. He was waiting for Dante to finish getting ready so they could go out.

The old man was making a big deal out of their anniversary,  _again_ , and made a reservation for them at some fancy schmancy restaurant a town over. He had gotten Nero flowers that morning and had made him breakfast in bed. There was even a little tone deaf singing thrown in there. Leave it to Dante to be the world's biggest sap.

Nero shook his head fondly as he heard the bathroom door upstairs open, and then Dante cursing loudly as he dropped something.

Dante came trotting down the stairs not a minute later, clad in black slacks and a maroon button down that was rolled up at the sleeves. He looked at Nero and waggled his eyebrows.

Dante slowly spun in a circle and smiled. "You like?"

Nero grinned as he felt his heart racing. Five years later and the old man's still giving him butterflies.

"I like. A lot." Nero smirked and cocked an eyebrow as Dante gave him a sly grin.

Nero stood, tossed the magazine aside, and brushed off his own his slacks. He pulled at the hem of his navy dress shirt and blushed as Dante gave him an appreciative once over. Being dressed so nicely felt odd, but the way Dante looked at him made it worth it. Like he was a treasure. Like he was perfect.

Nero made his way over to the coat rack near the door and grabbed the black pea coat Dante had given him the year before. Curse Dante for spoiling him so much. Nero smiled as he slipped it on.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Dante picked his keys up off the desk and nodded. Nero held his hand out for Dante to grab as he used his free one to reach for the doorknob.

"Hey, babe?" Dante asked as he laced his fingers with Nero's. Nero stopped and turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

Dante leaned over minutely and momentarily scrunched his face up."Did you sit in sugar?"

"No." Nero turned and tried to look. " _What?_  No? Why-"

"'Cause you've got a sweet ass."

It took Nero a few seconds to process what Dante had said, but when he did, he threw a weak glare his way. He smiled after a few moments and shook his head. Dante's smile was infectious.

"Fuck off, yeah?" He lightly swatted at Dante's shoulder as the older man laughed.

Dante shrugged and smiled. He used his free hand to turn Nero a little. He pursed his lips for a second and cocked an eyebrow. "You've seriously got something on your ass though."

Nero furrowed his eyebrows and twisted his body so that he could see it. There was nothing on him.

" _What?_  What the fuck is it?"

"My eyes."

"..."

Nero stood there for a few seconds as he stared at Dante. Was this guy actually retarded? Dante's smile widened as he poked Nero's tummy.

Yes. Yes, he's actually retarded. Nero flushed red as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just." He shook his head. What do you even say to that? Nero smiled as he pushed the door open and pulled Dante out with him. "Shut the hell up, okay?"

Dante locked the shop behind them and lead Nero over to his bike. Nero climbed on after Dante and hugged his waist as Dante started her up. Dante kicked the kickstand up and paused as he looked down at one of Nero's forearm.

"Holy shit, kid." Dante grabbed Nero's arm and quickly glanced back at the younger man. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed worried.

" _What?_ " Nero asked as his own eyebrows furrowed. What happened?

"Did it hurt?"

" _What? What the fuck?_ " Nero panicked slightly as he pulled his arm away from Dante and examined it. There was nothing wrong with him.

"Did  _what_  hurt? What the fuck are you seeing that I'm not?" Nero shook his head and narrowed his eyes when he noticed Dante smirking.

"When you fell from heaven? Did it hurt?"

"... _Oh my fucking god_." Nero rubbed a hand over his face as he briefly contemplated homicide. "You did not just fucking say that."

Dante laughed loudly as Nero pinched him and growled. Nero resumed hugging Dante's waist as he let his forehead fall against Dante's back.

"I'm stuck between being flattered and actually killing you right now."

Dante laughed and reached back to ruffle Nero's hair.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're hot, just in case you forgot." Dante smiled as Nero scoffed against his back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get going. You said you were hungry, and I'm sick of you eating pizza in our bed."

There was a moment's pause before Dante spoke.

"Pizza is my second favorite thing to eat in bed."

Nero pressed his head into Dante's back and groaned loudly. "Holy  _shit_. Shut the fuck up."

Dante laughed again and started the bike.

"Love you, baby."

Nero rolled his eyes, sighed, and hugged Dante just a bit tighter. There was a small smile on his lips when he spoke.

"I love you too, you dipshit. Now,  _drive_."


End file.
